Three's Blissful Company
by fegs
Summary: Sometimes happiness means settling for the next best thing. Tai knows all about that.


Hello! Fegs2fan here, and I believe an introduction is in order.

So I'm not new to fanfiction, but I am new to writing Digimon and I figured it'd be nice to enter with a one-shot. So this story mainly just displays the friendship between Tai, Matt and Sora. I have to say I'm really excited to finally be getting something Digimon based on here. I grew up with this show and recently rewatched Adventure 1 and 2.

Just a few notes to get things started:

1) I am sticking with American names and timeline just because it is what I grew up with and the effort in referring them as Yamato, Taichi, etc. would be harder than some may think.

2) This is not my first piece of work for Digimon, but it is the first I've ever posted, so be kind if you leave a review. (However constructive criticism is always appreciated.) I have another Digimon fic in the making right now and it's a Sorato (: It won't be up for a few months though because I would like to have it finished before beginning to post (I have dedication problems.)

And that's all. Now after the disclaimer you can all get to reading!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ITS CHARACTERS.** I do however own the plot and ideas for this story. If I did own Digimon there would be a lot more Matt/Sora moments and the Kari/T.K. pairing would be cannon.

* * *

><p><strong>Three's Blissful Company<strong>

_I knew what I was doing the moment I spoke up. I told her to go on in and deliver the box she was holding for him, knowing full well that this action would change everything I had ever hoped for. She threw me a nervous look before following Gabumon backstage, Biyomon accompanying them. I didn't know what else to do other than smile at her until she no longer could see me. Augumon spoke, saying something about growing up but I didn't catch all his words. I was too focused on what I had just done. I had allowed her to be happy, thus throwing away any chance at my hopes coming true._

… …

Two weeks. Tai Kamiya couldn't forget the fact that two weeks ago today the new digi-destined defeated MaloMyostismon, thrusting the digiworld into yet another era of peace. He was sure the others were recalling this as well. Yet there was another event also penetrating his thoughts; an event that only he was able to recall. Exactly three weeks ago he had played part in Sora and Matt's budding relationship.

Mixed feelings struck him as he came across thoughts of the pair. Joy, in the respect that two of the most important people in his life had found happiness. Bitterness in the fact that they had found it in each other. He felt guilty for experiencing the slight amount of resentment. They were his two best friends after all, he should have been nothing but happy for them. That would have been much easier for him to do had he not had his own feelings for Sora.

His original intention the day of Matt's concert was to ask her to go with him somewhere afterwards, but she had already expressed her interest in spending the day with his best friend. He didn't know what else to do other than to push her into right into Matt's arms, forgetting his own happiness in order to create hers. As much as he wished things had worked the other way around, he didn't regret his decision. If he couldn't be with Sora, then he would want her with Matt - probably the one person he could fully trust with her.

It wasn't just the pain he was experiencing in letting her go that was bothering him. He was somewhat fearful of the possibility that this new relationship may form a dent in their trio. From the moment they first returned from the digital world four years ago, he, Matt and Sora had formed somewhat of a trio. The others were often there as well, but the three of them formed a tightly knit friendship that couldn't be penetrated. Now with Matt and Sora growing closer through their newfound relationship, Tai couldn't push away the idea that he would be forgotten, left to slip into the background.

He wandered down the road, cars passing by him on one side and small stores on the other. He didn't have a destination, he was just following his gut. While sitting in his apartment there he suddenly felt the need to go out and take a walk. That's what brought him to where he was now, doing what he was doing; running through thoughts and attempts at clearing his head. He wanted to curse at his gut instinct when he spotted them coming up the street in the opposite direction. He chose between facing them or darting off to hide behind a mailbox. Just as he decided on following the latter, Sora caught sight of him and it was too late to attempt hiding.

They both met him with smiles and he returned the look, trying his best not to look at their intertwined hands. He had barely spoken to either of them since the MaloMyotismon incident two weeks ago. When they called he would pretend he was busy, the truth being he just wasn't in the mood to face them. He knew he would have to eventually, but he couldn't ignore the fear that things would be different the next time they spent time together as a trio.

"Hi Tai!" Sora began in her soft voice. Hearing her made him realize how much he missed talking with her. "How've you been?"

"Good, and you guys?" He asked politely, questioning why it felt awkward trying to uphold a simple conversation.

"Good." Matt replied. "We were just going to get something to eat, actually. You could come."

Tai responded by shaking his head. "Nah." He made an odd gesture that even he didn't understand. "It looks like you guys are…busy."

Sora grinned, shaking her head. "Don't be silly! Come on! It'll be fun!"

She wore such an excited look Tai found it impossible to say no. He sighed, not knowing what else to do other than agree.

… …

Matt had to admit, if only to himself, having Tai around was slightly intimidating. Not because of his hidden feelings for Sora but because he knew her so well. Matt couldn't count the amount of times that Tai had proven just how well he knew the girl and that alone was a bit of a bother - of course this was not to be taken the wrong way. Matt was overly fond of Tai, the brunette being the best friend he had ever had. Yet with Tai being as close to Sora as he was, there was the smallest question in Matt's mind that couldn't be ignored: Just how strong was their friendship?

He had complete trust in Tai, knowing he would never do anything to put a thorn in Matt and Sora's relationship. He had too much honour and respect to do something like that. But that didn't mean he no longer had feelings for her now that she was taken. This had been on Matt's mind the moment his relationship with Sora had budded. Tai was his first concern were anything to happen as whether Tai knew or not, Matt was aware of how he felt. When the opportunity showed itself to Matt he jumped on it, accidentally missing the consideration of what Tai would think. Sora later told him that Tai was in fact the one that pushed her straight to Matt. Naturally this news came as a shock. Matt wasn't sure of much after hearing that other than the fact that he owed Tai considerably. That was why he attempted to call his friend to make plans to meet and discuss exactly what was happening to their trio, but all his calls were ignored. At first he figured Tai wasn't around or as he had stated 'not available at the moment,' but the more calls that weren't returned eventually tipped Matt off. Tai had no interest in talking to him.

Now, however, he had no choice. He sat across from Tai in the restaurant, waiting on the food they ordered to be brought to the table. Sora had stepped out less than thirty seconds ago to the washroom, leaving the two alone. Matt knew if he was going to say something it would have to be quick, before Sora returned.

"You never returned any of my calls."

Tai looked towards him, his eyes radiating less life than usual. "I've been busy."

"You sure that's what's been going on?" Matt didn't mean for the interrogation, but this was a conversation the two would have to face eventually. "Sora tells me you haven't talked to her much either lately."

Tai responded with a sigh. He leant forward, resting his chin on his hands that were clasped together in front of him. "Look, Matt. If you're suggesting I'm not happy for you two then you're wrong. I'm happy for you."

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "And I don't doubt that." He recalled the fact that Tai had played part in bringing them together in the first place. "You're a good friend."

"Then what are you trying to say?"

He decided he might as well get on with it. There was no use in avoiding the real question here. "Why'd you convince her to come in and see me the day of my last concert? Why'd you do it when you cared about her too?"

Tai was silent for a moment. He visibly drew in a deep breath before beginning. "Because I care about her _is_ why I did it. If you were what would make her happy I wasn't going to stop anything from happening." He replied with an amount of sincerity that was undoubtedly worth contending with Mimi's. "Think about if things were the other way around. If she had chosen me, what would you have done?"

Matt didn't even have to think. He would never for any reason keep Sora from what would make her happy, even if it meant he would have to drive her into the arms of his best friend. And just like that he easily understood why Tai did what he did. It had never been about what he or Tai wanted. It was about what _she_ wanted. He shook his head, slightly frustrated he didn't realize that before. He was about ready to lean back, considering this conversation was over, but caught himself. Not everything was settled yet. "So…do you want to get around to…" he was sure Tai knew what he was talking about. Another inevitable discussion between them.

"I still care about Sora, Matt." He answered the question Matt didn't even have to ask. "I think I always will."

This news was expected. "I trust you, you know." Matt told him, just to be sure Tai knew.

"And you should."

"So…you think you can quit ignoring us?" Matt began slowly, making the quick decision to throw in a bit of humour. "Because I know I'm fine, but Sora's been missing you." He figured they had been serious enough for one day.

Tai chuckled with the slight shake of his head. "That hurts me." He leaned back into his seat at the exact same time as Matt. "You're lucky I'm the forgiving kind of guy."

… …

The evening he had not been too keen on ended earlier than he wished. Tai realized he had been so busy avoiding his friends that he was the one allowing himself to slip into the background. He mentally slapped himself for believing that things would change so drastically just because two of them were now a couple. The night had been like any other night they used to spend out. Nothing had changed and for that he was thankful.

"I guess I'll see you guys later." Matt said when they stopped in front of his apartment. He bid Sora farewell with a kiss upon her cheek, then turned to Tai. The two clasped hands, holding a firm gaze for a moment before Matt nodded and released his grip.

Tai and Sora stood on the dark street, waiting until Matt had entered the front door. When he disappeared into the building they began walking along the sidewalk.

"It was good seeing you again," Sora told him.

"You too," Tai replied. He couldn't seem to shake all the guilt he felt for isolating himself from them, so he apologized for about the third time that night. "Sorry I never got around to calling you back."

Sora shook her head, "It's fine, Tai. Now quit apologizing."

He grinned, knowing that was Sora's polite way of telling him to shut up. He shoved his hands into his pockets, breathing in the fresh air of the night.

"You know," Sora began. He could hear in her voice that she was beginning to get tired. "I never got the chance to thank you for what you did back at Matt's concert."

"Huh?"

"You practically pushed me backstage to see him. To be honest, I don't think I would have done it without the motivation you gave me." She mimicked his pose, hands in her pockets. "Things may not have worked out the way they did had you not encouraged me in there. So thank you."

He had never really considered things like that. Had he been selfish he could have convinced her to stay out with him instead, but he didn't. He had the feeling that had he kept her to himself that night he would feel a lot guiltier later on than he did now. He smiled to himself, knowing he made the right decision and proud of himself for that. "You're welcome."

"You're a good friend."

He smiled once again, this time with a slight bitterness. Sora's friend. That was what he was and always would be.

They continued in silence until reaching Sora's apartment building. "See you." She offered him a smile - one that he had come to memorize.

"Yeah." He nodded, beginning to turn away. He stopped himself half a second later, spinning back to face her. "Sor?"

She stopped only some five meters from him. "Yeah?"

He considered telling her to never mind, but dismissed the thought. "This is going to sound stupid so don't laugh, okay?"

She raised a suspicious eyebrow and took a small step closer to him. "Alright."

"Since you and Matt are…" he trailed off, regretting even bringing up the question. "You know what, forget it!" He was ready to make a break for it but was caught by her voice.

"Come on Tai!" She said with a barely noticeable whine in her voice. "Tell me!"

He should have known her better than to expect her to just let the unasked question go. He took in a deep breath, "Since you and Matt are dating…am I your…best friend again?" He couldn't put into words just how ridiculous he felt for asking such a thing.

Sora stared silently for a moment before breaking into a smile accompanied with giggles.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh!" He accused.

"I'm sorry," she replied, managing to calm herself. "It's just…you're so funny sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head, a smile still on her face. "You've always been my best friend. Even when Matt and I weren't dating. What would make you think you weren't?"

He didn't expect her to know just how much those words affected him; how much they meant to him. "I don't know." He responded, feeling the blush creep onto his cheeks. "You're my best friend too, you know."

She looked at him softly. "That means a lot." She said before turning back up to her apartment.

He waited until she was safe in the building before taking off in the direction of his home. As silly as he felt after asking the question, he was happy he did. It gave him the knowledge that he and Sora were still as close as ever, and confidence that they would remain that way. He thought of Matt. Matt was the perfect man to be in Sora's life as a partner. He knew his best friend would treat the girl they loved with respect and devotion. His thoughts of Matt were no longer in envy as they were earlier that day, for Tai was now content just where he was.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed!<p>

Reviews are very much appreciated!


End file.
